


The New First Minister

by marvelous_hale



Series: The New First Minister [1]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis | René d'Herblay-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Papa!Aramis, Post-Season/Series 03, So much fluff it's actually unhealthy, The Dauphin is adorable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelous_hale/pseuds/marvelous_hale
Summary: A story about what happens when Aramis first moves into the palace as First Minister and properly meets the Dauphin. The little king is not amused but it doesn't stay that way for long. Gratuitous fluff with a sprinkling of minor angst.
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay
Series: The New First Minister [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136111
Comments: 47
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Louis decides that he hates the new First Minister on the day the man moves into the palace.

He was having a Bad Day because Nounours - his beloved teddy - broke and the governess kept telling him that he had to do things he didn't want to do and he missed Papa and his Mama was busy and so couldn't give him a hug to make his Bad Day better. He went into the garden in the evening, all by himself because he was a Big Boy now, to get away from his Bad Day. The moment he saw the very tall tree, he just knew he had to climb it. The governess would never find him there and surely learning how to be brave and strong would help him be a better King of France one day. He started climbing the tree and hated the governess even more for making him wear these tight, itchy clothes. 

'Majesty!' he heard someone call out behind him as soon as he made the first step on his adventure up the tree. 

Louis stepped back down to the ground and turned around to find Aramis standing a few steps behind him. His Mama told him yesterday that Aramis was not his new servant but was instead replacing the old First Minister as his new First Minister and that he was there to help Mama and Louis run France. Louis gave his new First Minister a nod hoping that he would go away. He did not know his new First Minister well, but he knew that Ministers often made Mama Sad, and he was already Sad because of his Bad Day.

'What are you doing here all by yourself, Majesty?' ' the new First Minister asked and stepped closer. Now Louis was even more Sad. The new First Minister was not going away if he kept stepping closer, was he? 

'Going up the tree', Louis replied, staring at the ground stubbornly. The new First Minister got down on one knee next to him, so now they were at eye level. 

'That's not a great idea, Majesty,' the Minister said seriously. 'How about we go inside?' he asked and extended his hand towards Louis with a smile on his face. 

Louis wanted to cry. People kept telling him what he should and shouldn't do, but no one would tell him how to make his Bad Day not so bad. 

'I want to go up the tree,' he said, still looking at the ground and taking a step back. 

'Perhaps another time Majesty, they are looking for you at the palace. It's getting dark,' the new First Minister replied, his hand still extended towards Louis. 

Louis didn't want to go. He didn't! Obviously people were looking for him - that's why he wanted to hide in the very tall tree. The new First Minister didn't understand. Now Louis knew why Ministers made Mama Sad. This one seemed somehow...softer than a lot of them but he was clearly still a Minister and told Louis what he should and shouldn't do. 

'No!' Louis replied, his voice high. He didn't want to cry in front of the new First Minister but his Bad Day was turning Very Bad and he just wanted to go up his tree.

'Please, Majesty, you'll catch a cold,' the new First Minister pleaded and tried to gently grab Louis' hand. Louis jerked back - he was the son of the King of France and he did not want to be grabbed by strangers on a Bad Day. He had seen the old First Minister try to grab Papa once and that made Papa Very Sad too. Maybe Louis could do what his Papa did when he was Very Sad because of his First Minister? 

'Mind your place and leave me alone! I don't want you here!' Louis shouted through tears that were now flowing freely. 

'Majesty, you will hurt-,' the new First Minister tried to argue. 

'Go away or I'll have your head!!!' Louis sobbed more than shouted. He was not sure what it meant to have his new First Minister's head but people always listened to Papa when he said it to them. Mama was always Sad when Papa said it but Mama was not here and she would not know. 

His new First Minister sighed and he was no longer smiling. Louis decided he looked much better when he was smiling and wondered if Ministers could also be Sad like he was now. This one looked Sad. He got up and almost said something again, but then decided against it, bowed and left in silence. 

Louis started climbing the very tall tree again and decided that he hated his new First Minister because he had made his Bad Day a Very Bad Day. Hating his new First Minister somehow made Louis even more Sad. 

*****

The Very Bad Day turned into a Terrible Day when Louis slipped, high up in the very tall tree, and plummeted towards the ground through the branches. He thought that he might go to the other world like Papa because he hurt very much. He wondered who would love Mama if he went to be with Papa, and cried at the idea of no one loving Mama. 

He was surprised not to hit the ground after he was falling for some time. Instead he heard a quiet 'oof' and had a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He opened his eyes to find that the new First Minister had caught him. Louis felt a bit bad for hating the Minister now, but the man had still tried to tell him what to do on his Bad Day. 

'Apologies, Majesty,' said the First Minister and set him down on the grass very gently. Louis thought that only Mama and Papa ever bothered to be this gentle with him. Louis was confused because he hated the new First Minister but also enjoyed being held by him. 

The new First Minister moved away to make room for...Louis' Mama!

'Louis, my God, are you alright darling?' she asked, her voice slightly higher than Louis was used to. He nodded in reply - he had a few scratches from the branches but he had to be Brave for his Mama, like her Musketeers. 

His Mama pulled him into a hug and gently checked him for injuries. Louis was now much less Sad because his Mama was with him.

His Mama, who has been teaching him that he should never be unfair to the People of France. He realised it was probably unfair to hate someone who had brought him Mama on a Terrible Day. And to tell them he would have their head too. He thought the new First Minister must have a very good head to know exactly when Louis needs his Mama. He wanted to tell the Minister that, but he was no longer there when Louis looked up. His governess was hovering in the background, but the new First Minister was nowhere in sight. Louis still felt Sad and thought that he maybe hated the new First Minister a bit less after all. 

*****

Nounours was sat on his bed, waiting for Louis when Mama brought him back to his room. His arm had been sown back on. If Louis didn't know that it had caught on a door earlier and come off, he wouldn't be able to tell that Nounours had been injured. He wondered who had treated Nounours - he had been with his governess for most of the day and she normally attended to this sort of thing. 

His scratches had been treated by the palace medic and he had his Mama and Nounours with him. But Louis still felt a bit Sad. 

'Mama?' he asked. 'What does it mean for a king to have someone's head?'. His Mama suddenly froze and pulled him back from their hug to look him in the eye. Louis wished he could be back in her arms on this Terrible Day. 

'Why do you ask Louis?' his Mama asked, looking worried and Louis shrugged. 

'I heard Papa say it to his old Minister,' Louis replied. He felt bad for not telling Mama the whole truth, but he supposed it wasn't a lie either. 

'Oh Louis...' Mama kissed the top of his head. 'It means that you want to make the other person go away forever and be with God and Papa,' she explained. 'But Minister Treville was Papa's friend and Papa didn't really mean it when he said.' 

Louis was really worried now that the First Minister had saved him. He said a silent prayer to God so that he wouldn’t take the Minister just yet.

'I was really sad today,' he said to Mama. 'Can Ministers be sad too? Like the First Minister - do you think he can be sad?'. Louis thought maybe he would feel less Sad if he understood this a bit better. He didn't like the idea of disappearing the new First Minister who saved him from falling and brought him Mama. Louis knew that must mean that he didn't hate him after all.

'Of course they can, darling,' his Mama explained. 'I have known Aramis for a few years and sometimes he does get sad. But don't worry, I don't think he's sad now. Don't tell him I told you that - it's our secret - but he's very happy that he can finally meet you and help us here at the palace.' 

Louis squeezed Nounours harder. So the new First Minister... Aramis, Louis preferred saying Aramis, like Mama did. So Aramis had been happy but Louis made him Sad. Maybe Aramis left so soon after catching him because he was scared Louis would make him disappear? Louis knew he was smaller than Aramis but he had a whole army to command, so he probably could hurt Aramis if he wanted to. 

'Ma...I think...' Louis hid his face in his Mama's shoulder. 'I think I made Aramis sad,' Louis broke into sobs and explained what happened before his fall. 'I...I...everyone kept telling me what to do all day and then Aramis too told me what to do and he didn't care that I was sad and I hated him for not caring,' Louis cried and burrowed deeper into his Mama's side. 

'Oh Louis, sshh,' his Mama hushed him and hugged him tighter. 'You know, sometimes people will tell you to do things because you're the future king. But sometimes, like with Mama or Aramis, people will tell you to do things for your own good - because they care very, very much. It's hard to know which is which sometimes but... You did fall off the tree after all when you didn't listen to Aramis, did you not?'. 

Mama was right. If he had listened to Aramis, he never would have fallen. And Aramis didn't really demand anyway, like the other courtiers. He asked and smiled at Louis and said Louis could climb a tree another time. Louis thought he might actually like Aramis a bit, now that he understood the Minister was only trying to keep him safe. 

'Well, Aramis is sad now and...he probably hates me,' Louis sighed. He knew he was important and had people there to protect him but he still disliked the idea of someone hating him. 

'I'm sure he doesn't sweetheart. In fact, how about we go and check with him? I'm sure he'd be relieved to know that you're not seriously hurt,' Mama suggested. 

Louis wasn't sure how he felt about this. This had already been a Bad Day. What if Aramis scolded him like one of his tutors did just last week when he failed to bow properly? Louis was worried he might cry again if that happened. 

'Can Nounours come with us?' asked Louis, thinking that he might not cry if he has Nounours with him. Mama stood up and took Louis' hand. 

'Of course, sweetheart, Aramis will love Nounours too.' 

*****

When Louis hears rustling behind the ornate doors that his Mama had knocked on, he gets a funny feeling in his tummy. He holds Nounours closer because Nounours was a gift from Mama and Papa and he makes Louis feel safe.

Aramis first looks surprised to see Louis at Mama's side. He bows and lets him and Mama into his chambers. Aramis and Mama sit in two armchairs next to the fireplace, with Louis safely nestled in Mama's arms.

'Is all well, your majesty?' Aramis asks.

'Louis told me more about what happened in the gardens earlier,' his Mama starts and Aramis suddenly looks much paler than before. Papa looked pale too before he went away, Louis recalls and hopes that Aramis doesn't go away too because of what Louis said. Louis doesn't like many people, even just a bit, and he thinks he might come to like Aramis a bit. 

'Your Majesty, I...' Aramis starts but cuts-off mid-sentence and sighs. 'I'm sorry, I just meant to...' 

'To save me from getting hurt! ' Louis interjected. He knew interrupting Ministers when they spoke was rude, but Louis thought this Minister was perhaps not mean like the others. Mama rubs his back and smiles at him. 'And...and I think you have a good head and I promise not to ever disappear you and I hope you don't hate me,' Louis blurted out in one breath, encouraged by Mama' s hand on his back. 

'Louis and I had a talk after the medic has seen to him. He had a bad day, but he meant no wrong,' Mama added. 'Is that right, Louis?' she asked and Louis nodded energetically. 

'Of course, majesty. I'm sorry to hear about your bad day', the new First Minister replies and the next time Louis looks up at him, Aramis is smiling a bit and is definitely not scolding him for ignoring decorum. Louis thinks that he definitely prefers his Minister when he's smiling and decides he'll try to make him smile even more. He wiggles out of Mama's lap, still clutching Nounours, and approaches Aramis. Nounours always makes Louis smile, so perhaps he can help make Aramis smile too.

He extends Nounours towards the Minister, not quite sure what to say. Aramis shares a strange look with Mama. They think Louis doesn't notice but he does, though he can't really understand why they’re looking at each other like this. 

'Aramis actually met Nousnours earlier today,' Mama says and Louis looks up at Aramis and cocks his head, hoping for an explanation. How could Aramis possibly know Nounours? Aramis smiles so hard that his eyes crinkle and Louis definitely feels like this is a Much Better Day now. 

'Well, Majesty, I have some experience with battle wounds from my time as a Musketeer. I helped a few injured friends on missions and...well, I heard your friend was injured so I thought I could help him too,' Aramis explained.

Louis reels from the knowledge that the Minister whom he hated not long ago saved both him and Nounours today. Louis definitely didn't want him to go be with Papa anytime soon. Any other Minister would have given up on Nounours, so this one really is special.

Both Louis and Mama have ignored decorum in Aramis' presence all evening, so Louis doesn't think twice before he clambers up into Aramis' lap and throws his arms around the Minister's neck. He’ll hold on to him if that’s what it takes to keep him safe. Neither Mama nor Aramis say anything for a while but then he thinks he hears Mama say that it's alright and Aramis reciprocates the hug and rubs Louis' back. Louis loves Mama's hugs a lot but hugging Papa was good in a different way and this feels almost like being hugged by Papa. It feels safe, like when Aramis caught him earlier. Aramis brought him Mama today, and saved Louis and smiled at him and saved Nounours even after his governess said Louis should just get another teddy. And now he was hugging Louis almost like Papa did. Louis suddenly feels exhausted and burrows into Aramis harder, wondering why hugging Ministers was generally forbidden because it felt great. 

The next thing he's aware of is being tucked into bed by Mama, with Nounours by his side. His last thought before he falls asleep is that he really, really, really likes his new First Minister. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff (it's disgusting, frankly). Because 2020 sucks and we need it :)

Louis really liked being held by Aramis on that first evening, but he wasn’t sure if Aramis felt the same way. He tried getting Aramis to hold him many times since and failed. Like that time at breakfast when he unceremoniously tried to climb into Aramis's lap, only for the minister to very gently push him aside and pull out a chair for him instead with a smile. Or in the garden, when Louis outstretched him arms to be carried by Aramis, but Aramis pretended he couldn't understand the gesture and merely held his hand instead of carrying Louis. Louis noticed that Aramis only ever hugged or carried him in front of Mama but not the other courtiers. Perhaps he was just trying to impress her like Uncle Philippe and didn't actually like Louis? Maybe he smiled at Louis because he thought it would please Mama, not because he was happy to see him.

It was a really sad thought, so Louis ignored it for now as he had to focus on his riding lesson. He wanted to be a good rider, like Papa and Mama's Musketeers, so that he could protect his people one day if needed. He was very excited to be trying a proper horse today, not just a pony. It was very big and scary but also a sign that he really was a Big Boy now.

He was still tired and distracted though - his Latin lessons went on forever today, the hot weather was yucky, and Mama was away from the palace. He only realised that he was losing his balance as he slid out of the saddle and the world tilted, leaving him upside down and tangled in the stirrup. It was too late to do anything, and his head slammed into the ground before he passed out.

*****

He woke up to a terrible headache and a small crowd of people staring at him. He could barely make out their faces, but he immediately knew Mama wasn't there and he choked on a sob. Someone was poking at his head, and his governess looked too serious and he hurt. He felt a bit better when he noticed the deep blue of Aramis' coat in a faraway corner, but he really needed a hug and doubted he'd be getting one from the Minister.

The man who he now realised was the palace physician made a particularly vicious dab at his forehead and Louis wailed. He tried to be brave, but it would be so much easier with Mama (or least Nounours) at his side. He wondered if Papa was disappointed looking down on him from heaven...He tried to push at the physician's hand but the man only shushed him, making Louis sob harder. 'Mama, please!', Louis couldn't help but cry out.

'That's enough,' an authoritative, deep voice came from the corner. It was Aramis!

'Minister, I need to...' the physician started only to be shushed himself.

‘I know but you’re overwhelming him,' Aramis said in a voice that somehow managed to be friendly and authoritative at the same time. 'I can take it from here. I used to be a medic and you've all been working tirelessly for hours now. I'll let you know if anyone is needed' he addressed the whole room. Louis' governess looked unsure what to do but she eventually retreated after the other courtiers, shooting Louis a small smile before leaving and whispering something to Aramis on the way out.

Louis felt a bit better now that he was not being poked in the face, but he still felt so alone. He'd never been hurt without Mama at his side before and the thought made him sob in despair again.

'Oh Louis...' Aramis sighed and leapt across the room. Before Louis knew it, he was being scooped up and enveloped in a pair of strong arms. Aramis was finally hugging him! He fisted his hands in the Minister's shirt, just in case he got any silly ideas about moving away. But it didn't feel like Aramis was letting go any time soon - he had sat down on the bed and had a firm group on Louis, rocking him and whispering nonsense into his hair. 'Sshh, it's okay, we'll fix you up,' Aramis said in between his cooing.' Now that you have a battle wound you can be a proper Musketeer, Majesty!'.

That almost made Louis smile - he loved the Musketeers! But he didn’t want to look too happy in case Aramis decided he no longer needed to be held. He buried his face in his Minister's shirt and waited. This was so much like being held by Papa but almost safer. Louis felt terrible for thinking that, especially as he's not known Aramis that long, but he couldn't help himself. Aramis somehow managed to be as comfy to sit on as Nounours but also radiated the strength that Louis needed. He wondered if maybe Aramis holding him now meant that he didn’t do it just for show in front of Mama before...

'Majesty?' Aramis asked, and the hand rubbing circles on Louis' back paused. Louis wanted to ignore Aramis just for a bit longer. Who knew when he'd be getting his next Ministerial hug - he wanted this one to last.

'Majesty?!' Aramis sounded worried now, with urgency in his voice. He pulled Louis back from the embrace and looked into his face, relaxing when he saw that Louis was awake. 'There you are,' Aramis said with a smile, pulling Louis back into his arms.

'I still need to look at that cut on your head, your fall apparently looked really bad,' Aramis said. Louis tightened his grip on Aramis' shirt and whimpered. 'Don't worry, I'll be gentle,' his Minister added after seeing Louis' reaction.

'No...I'm comfy here,' Louis pleaded, burrowing into Aramis some more to make the point clearer and Aramis ruffled his hair.

'Nooo,' Louis whined as soon as Aramis started moving. He soon realised his worry was unwarranted - Aramis was still holding him! The Minister just made a grab for the medical supplies laying on the bedside table. He gently lifted Louis (prompting a small panic) but swiftly put him back down in his lap, this time facing Aramis.

'Is this okay?' his Minister asked and Louis could have cried with happiness. No one but Mama and Madame D'Artagnan ever asked him if he was okay. Louis nodded vigorously and hooked his legs around Aramis' waist - it never hurt to be cautious in cause the Minister did try to make him move. His head hurt a bit when he nodded but Aramis had saved Nounours so Louis knew he was a good medic and would fix him.

'The physician did most the work while you were asleep but there's one ouch I need to finish cleaning. It will sting a bit,' Aramis warned and Louis braced himself. Aramis was much gentler than the physician though, so there was no real need to have worried. Louis barely felt anything, and then Aramis was wrapping a soft bandage around his head.' Just to help keep it clean,' the Minister explained. 'Are you feeling well otherwise? No funny feeling in your tummy or anything...?' he asked.

Louis shook his head. He was okay but also really worried that Aramis would leave now that his job was done, so he threw his hands around Aramis’ neck for extra security. He was so excited when the Minister gently squeezed him back in response!

'Thank you, Aramis,' he said.

'Don't mention it - I don't like seeing you hurt Sire,' Aramis explained and Louis huffed in annoyance. Aramis was so silly - Louis wasn’t thanking him for the bandage!

'No, no. Thank you for hugging me! Your hugs are THE BEST!!' Louis squealed, injury almost forgotten. Aramis didn't say anything for some time and Louis was worried that it was too rude a thing to say to the First Minister. He pulled back a bit to look at Aramis and...oh no, were Aramis' eyes red, like Mama's after she cried?! Louis was so confused because Aramis was also smiling?! He would need to ask Mama about this...strange!

'Your hugs are the best too, Louis,' Aramis replied. Louis received a cautious squeeze again, and Aramis gently leaned his cheek on Louis' head. They sat like that for a long time and Louis almost nodded off before he remembered to ask-

'If my hugs are the best...mmm' he trailed off, worried he would break some unspoken adult rule by asking. ‘You don’t always want my hugs…’, Louis voice broke again and he blushed. The Minister sighed and Louis prayed to his guardian angel that Aramis wouldn’t be too upset, in case an upset Aramis stopped hugging him altogether.

'Some people may not like you giving me hugs. People who could get you in trouble. And I promised your Mama that I'd protect you from trouble. I’m so sorry, Sire…I…' Aramis sounded so miserable that Louis wished he could give him some chocolate there and then to make it better.

He considered Aramis' response. It was pretty ridiculous that he could get in trouble for giving or receiving hugs. But then he did get in trouble for smiling once so he supposed it wasn’t impossible...And it would explain why Aramis hugged Louis in front of Mama but not other people...

Satisfied with the answer, Louis burrowed further into Aramis' hold and resumed dosing. He was the future King of France, he deserved his fill of Aramis hugs and no one was watching now. He couldn’t remember how he got into bed that day but after his next fencing lesson, Aramis wrapped him up in his arms and carried him back to Mama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't too fluffy. If it was...it's been a week, I needed fluff, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Also I just realised that each chapter so far involved the poor Dauphin falling off things lol I am pleased to announce that he remains vertical throughout the next chapter I have planned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support so far, really hope you enjoy this one :)

Louis was not a huge fan of parades but Mama said he had to attend them, so he did. This one wasn't much different than the others until there was a commotion among the Musketeers guarding them, and something suddenly slammed into Louis' legs. He didn't think he was being attacked because there didn't seem to be an attacker...until Louis looked down and saw ...it couldn't be... A puppy!!!

It was a very nondescript puppy - it had black fur that was sticking up a bit in places, a pair of floppy ears and a tail that seemed to have already been injured despite the dog clearly being very young. Louis immediately bent down to pet it, and the dog yipped happily at his feet. Louis barely managed to scratch its ear for a second when Aramis suddenly hauled him up and away from the dog with Captain D'Artagnan at his side. The dog whined after him, but Louis couldn't do anything, clasped firmly in his First Minister's arms.

'Put me down Aramis!!! ' Louis yelled, failing to understand why he was being taken away from his newly found friend. 

'You don't know where that dog has been, Sire. It could bite you and make you sick,' Aramis said, voice unusually serious. 

'A-ra-mis!' Louis whined, punctuating each syllable with a kick. 'Let me go!' 

'Hush Majesty, the people are watching,' Aramis murmured and gently guided Louis' head to rest on his shoulder. Louis could no longer even see the puppy. It had been grabbed by the Musketeer Brujon as soon as Aramis got hold of Louis. There was not much point fighting now - he knew he would never see the puppy again. 

The Musketeers in his Mama’s stories always had really good friends which Louis was really jealous of. He was desperate for a friend of his own but there were no children his age at court and now he couldn't even be friends with the one creature in all of Paris that selflessly sought out his company. He couldn't decide whether it was that which made him Very Sad, or whether it was Aramis' betrayal. At best, he lost a canine friend today. At worst, he was betrayed by one (if the First Minister ever even was that to Louis, considering his behaviour today…).

Aramis gave him a discrete squeeze before setting him down on the ground once they were inside the cathedral. Louis almost reciprocated the hug but decided he couldn’t be bothered. Aramis had his Musketeer friends unlike Louis - he could go to them for hugs.

Louis just hoped the Musketeers didn't hurt his never-to-be-doggo-friend. 

*****

'I really wanted that puppy, Mama,' he said that evening when she finished reading his bedtime story. 

'We can get you a different one darling. We don't know where that one had come from. He could have been sick for all we know. That’s dangerous,' she explained. 

'He wasn't sick! He found me, he loved me...' Louis argued, pulling Nounours closer to him. Only Nounours seemed to fully understand him on this matter. His Mama sighed sadly but Louis didn’t get what she had to sigh about - he was the one who lost a newly found friend today. 

'Look, how about tomorrow we go to the hunting lodge and you pick out one of the puppies they are raising there?' she suggested but she was still missing the point. The hunting dogs didn’t love him like the one from the parade. 

To make matters worse, Aramis suddenly appeared in the doorway to his bedchamber. Aramis who was the first person to even consider snatching Louis away from his canine admirer. Louis supposed that both Aramis and Mama wanted to keep him physically safe but he would happily risk a minor sickness to finally gain a true friend he could play with. 

'Majesty,' Aramis started and Louis was unsure whether he was addressing him or Mama. Not that it really mattered. He turned onto his side facing away from Aramis, cuddled Nounours closer and tried to fall asleep. 

*****

Aramis did try to make amends the next day, at least. He knew Louis loved visiting the Musketeer Garrison for new tales of adventure and bravery, so he offered to take Louis there after his literature lessons. Louis sort of wanted to stay angry with Aramis but who knew when he would next get the chance to go, so he said 'yes'.

Aramis tried to make conversation with Louis on the way there in the carriage, but Louis had trouble even looking at him. An Aramis Hug may help him feel less sad but looking at Aramis also reminded him of the Puppy Incident. In any case, his governess was in the carriage with them, so an Aramis Hug was probably out of the question anyway. Louis stared out of the window, wondering where the puppy was now and whether he was safe. 

Madame D’Artagnan was waiting to welcome them in the Garrison. A few cadets bowed upon seeing Louis and Aramis, and the one named Brujon actually fled. Madame D’Artagnan was always kind to Louis. Maybe he could tell her about the Puppy Incident and she would understand.

‘Majesty, it’s so good to see you,’ she bent down to his level and gave him a beaming smile. She shot Aramis a Look over Louis’ head and he kissed her cheek on the way out of the carriage. Louis’ governess stayed in the carriage, and Louis was a bit worried about being left alone with Aramis in case he spoiled any more fun for Louis. Aramis promptly disappeared though, and he was all alone with Madame D’Artagnan. Good - he could tell her all about Aramis’ betrayal.

‘And then he just took me away and…’ Louis froze mid-sentence when Aramis suddenly emerged from the doorway he was facing. He was grinning like a deranged man and holding _The Puppy_ , which had a royal blue ribbon wrapped around its neck. What was going on?!

‘Majesty,’ Aramis said, sitting down at the table next to Louis. ‘We can’t take him to the palace just yet. He’ll stay at the Garrison for a few weeks, just so that we can be sure he’s well and safe for you. But…’ Aramis paused and scratched the dog’s ear in an attempt to distract it from devouring his expensive shirt.

‘I CAN KEEP HIM?!!!’ Louis shouted, making a few heads turn across the Garrison.

‘Like I said, we’ll see what happens and he’ll have to stay at the Garrison for now but…the hunting dogs can be a bit vicious so after some intense discussions at the palace, the…the Council…yes, the Council thought this might benefit the morale at court,’ Aramis explained. It wasn’t a yes-yes-forever but still! His puppy - no, no, _the_ puppy was safe.

Safe and currently making a valiant attempt at licking Louis. Aramis held it back a bit but Louis would not have Ministers holding back his subjects from raining kisses on Louis. He moved towards the puppy and soon found himself assaulted by the puppy’s tongue. Aramis made a move to shuffle away, but Madame D’Artagnan lay a hand on his arm which seemed to keep him in place.

Aramis eventually gave up and tried to set the puppy down on the bench next to Louis but the creature had temporarily latched onto the ministerial medal wrapped around his neck. Louis was a bit confused - Aramis was clearly enjoying the canine attention but he seemed to be trying really hard not to show it. With minimal success - but Louis could pretend not to notice if it made Aramis feel better.

Louis called for the dog and it promptly moved towards him, climbing into his lap and nosing at his face. Louis couldn’t help but squeal with joy. This was amazing. AMAZING. He had a friend now, even if that friend had to live at the Garrison in the near future.

‘Can you think of a good name for him, Sire?’ Aramis asked and Louis bit his lip, thinking hard.

‘Hmm…I like Musket. He’ll be living at the Garrison anyway so it fits,’ he suggested. Aramis and Madame D’Artagnan shot each other a Look and grinned.

‘Musket it is,’ Aramis agreed and petted the puppy. He pulled a wooden ball out of his pocket and handed it to Louis. ‘Do you know how to play fetch?’

*****

Back at the palace, Louis was exhausted but also indescribably happy. He still could not be completely sure that he would get to keep Musket forever, but Aramis’ betrayal stung slightly less now that he knew the dog was safe at least. Something kept bugging him though. He was only nearly 7 so he didn’t know much about adult politics, but he was pretty sure the Council didn’t really bother making decisions about puppy affairs…

‘Mama? What does the Council do?’ he asked when she was tucking him into his blankets in the evening.

Mama looked surprised at the question but of course obliged him with an answer.

‘Some very serious adult things, Louis. Like deciding whether we go to war or increase taxes or provide education to everyone in Paris. Why do you ask?’

‘So does it discuss puppies?’ Louis dug deeper.

‘Puppies?!’ Mama chuckled. ‘Of course not, that would be ridiculous!’ she explained with a smile on her face. It wasn’t the Council then that decided he could be friends with Musket! It must have been Mama and Aramis and Madame D’Artagnan. Why else would it be Aramis taking him to the Garrison then?

Louis had no idea why Aramis wouldn’t want Louis to know who was responsible for Musket’s rescue. After all that just made him love Mama and Aramis and Madame D’Artagnan even more which was a good thing.

Hmm…Louis loved Aramis? That was a new thought. Mama was an obvious choice for loving and Madame D’Artagnan was Mama’s good friend so it only made sense. But Aramis? He didn’t even know him that long. Louis could consider this discovery later. For now he owed his Mama a hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! With this one I was a bit worried that it really wasn't clear why Aramis was being all secretive, but I kind of assumed that given the circumstances it's probably best for him and Louis not to get TOO close, at least given 6 year olds' capacity for babbling. I'm wondering if it makes sense to have some Aramis/Anne POV chapters but I'm not sure if that wouldn't ruin the vibe of the story? Would be great to hear people's thoughts if you have any!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With many thanks to jamepa for the suggestion, here goes some angst (with many fluffy bits!) 😈
> 
> Sorry that the chapter is so huge - it completely ran away with me but I thought that every bit sort of had its place in this.
> 
> The proper story starts about third of the way in so feel free to skip the pointless fluff at the start if it's not your cuppa tea.

Louis didn’t think too much about this whole business of possibly loving Aramis. Loving people was too confusing. He loved Mama and gave her hugs and kisses whenever he could but he also knew that Papa was supposed to love Mama and yet he had barely even seen them in the same room together. Yes, confusing business that would best be avoided. 

It didn’t really seem to matter anyway, as Aramis still made Mama smile all the time, gave the best of hugs to Louis whenever he could, and ultimately managed to bring Musket to the palace to live with Louis. That was all Louis needed and love had no part to play in it. 

*****

Playing Musketeers with Aramis after his lessons was a highlight of every Friday. He knew his First Minister would not actually hurt him, but he also never let Louis win easily like the other courtiers. This allowed Louis to learn proper technique and gain strength, which made Mama beam at him and even earned him an applause from Captain D'Artagnan once. Louis was always exhausted after practice, but he knew he could count on his First Minister to carry him back to Mama just in time for dinner, all the while telling him what an amazing job he had done during practice that day. 

Louis wondered what the warm feeling in his tummy was at being cradled and praised by Aramis. He initially thought it might be love but then he learnt about 'pride' in one of his new books and knew that it must be it. Yes, love was for Mama and Papa, pride could be for Aramis. 

*****

Louis' tutors never actually shouted at him as he was the future King but he knew they were displeased at how difficult he found mathematics. It was just too abstract and had no connection to the real world, he couldn’t help it! 

Just as he had made another mistake, he spotted Aramis, standing in the doorway with a frown on his face. Louis thought maybe Aramis was disappointed with him, but he still got lots of smiles at dinner that day so it must have been fine. Aramis even offered to play war with him! 

Louis' canon ball slammed through Aramis' row of tin soldiers and Aramis groaned. He picked up one of the fallen Musketeers and showed it to Louis.

'You know how I had 10 soldiers before, Majesty?' Aramis asked and Louis nodded. 'Do you have any idea how many there might be if we take away this one?' Aramis sounded genuinely curious, so Louis was determined to help out and counted the remaining soldiers.

'9!' he replied, very excited to be of assistance to his Minister. 

'Yes, you got it!' Aramis said, sounding very pleased. 'So...if we take this one here too..which means I've lost 2 altogether...that gives...? Help me out here, Sire?' Aramis continued. Louis was a bit surprised by his Minister's meticulousness during such a simple game, but he happily obliged to earn more of Aramis' pleased smiles.

They fought many battles and Louis helped Aramis keep track of his fallen men like a proper strategist! He was exhausted but also so, so proud of how he helped his Minister with his counting. 

He was all the more pleased when his mathematics tutor said ‘well done’ at the end of his lesson the next day. Louis only made the connection later but mathematics was suspiciously similar to his game with Aramis the previous night. He had a feeling that his Minister was well aware of this and he felt warmth spread in his chest again. This feeling must have been…relief? Yes, relief. No such thing as love in connection with mathematics, ever! 

*****

It would soon be a year since Papa went away to be with God. Preparations were already underway for some sort of a celebration but Louis didn’t understand. It was not something to celebrate - rather just something to be sad about and hide in his bedchamber to deal with and perhaps hug Mama about. He was 7 now so he really hoped he wouldn’t cry. But then he found this little toy cannon that was given to him by Papa and he couldn't help but miss him after months of not really giving his absence too much thought. He just about managed to ask his Governess to leave and fetch Mama before he broke down like a stupid baby. 

It was like that - shortly before bedtime, clutching a toy cannon and sobbing his heart out in his room - that Aramis found him even before Mama arrived. 

'Majesty...?' he tentatively asked and got down on the floor next to Louis. 'What's wrong? Come here...'he said when Louis was silent. Aramis opened his arms, inviting Louis to cuddle up to him like he's now done so many times before. Louis took full advantage of the offer but no matter how much Aramis shushed him and told him it was okay, Louis could not get himself to calm. 

'I miss Papa!' he wailed, all the grief of last year finally spilling out. Aramis tensed briefly but Louis didn't linger on that too much because he was still warm and safe and so well taken care of by his First Minister. 

'I know, I'm sorry,' Aramis said, sounding crestfallen. Louis thought Aramis probably missed Papa too given that Papa must have been a great king. 'But you know that he’s with God so I'm sure he's always looking down on you and feeling very proud, Sire,' Aramis added and continued rocking Louis in a manner that was so calming that Louis almost drifted off. His Mama found them like this a few minutes later and directed Louis to bed having whispered a soft 'thank you' to Aramis. 

'Stay?' Louis said to them both. Mama was always so amazing to be around, but Aramis especially was a bastion of strength which Louis could really use right now. He really hated the horrible people at court who didn't want Aramis to be hugging Louis all the time. He didn't have a Papa anymore so surely he should be entitled to get cuddles elsewhere. 

Mama sat down next to Louis and kissed him softly on the forehead while Aramis went to lock the door, presumably to keep out the mean courtiers. 

'Can you tell me a Musketeers story?' he begged, now tucked in next to Nounours, still clutching his toy canon. 

'How about one where Aramis saved Mama and Papa from a Very Bad Astronomer?' Mama asked and Aramis sighed and shook his head in a gesture that Madame D'Artagnan previously explained as 'fond exasperation'. He knew Ministers couldn't just sigh at the Queen like that, so he supposed that Aramis doing it fondly provided a good defence. 

Louis crawled into Aramis' lap as soon as the Minister made the mistake of sitting down on his bed. He was much less upset having already been held but Aramis Hugs always helped. 

'Once upon a time, during a sunny day...' his Mama started. There was now a hand petting his hair and he tried to recall what he was ever even upset about because he was so warm and happy and safe and well taken care of. He tried to find a name for a warm, happy and safe and taken care of feeling. Love was all that came to mind and maybe that was okay. 

*****

It was not okay, Louis realised the next morning. He was grieving for Papa and his…stupid, stupid love for some Minister made him forget Papa again. He could never forget Papa who always woke him up in the mornings, and brought a pony and loved him so, _so_ much. He promised. So to protect his love for Papa, he would need to let go of his…fondness for Aramis. It would make him Very Sad because Aramis was probably his best friend alongside Mama and Musket but, as the future King of France, he had to think of his family first. He had a Plan.

His Plan was very hard to carry out from the moment it started. Just that morning it was only Mama and Aramis at breakfast when he arrived in his private dining room. Normally he’d be in Aramis’ lap before Mama managed to say ‘good morning’, but that day he pulled out a chair for himself instead. He tried to pretend that he couldn’t see the disappointment on his Minister’s face.

Aramis’ frown didn’t last for long though because he was soon asking Louis if he wanted to join Aramis on a trip to the Garrison, grinning again. Louis politely declined and hid in his room for the rest of the day. If he was there all by himself, he wouldn’t have to see Aramis’ sad, confused stares.

And so it carried on. Louis turned down fencing and walks in the garden and even hugs. He knew his Plan would fail if he accepted a hug because Aramis Hugs were just too good.

Aramis looked surprised at first when Louis turned down his company but after a few days he just looked Sad. After another few days, he stopped checking in on Louis during the day, and after another few Louis realised it was just him and Mama sharing meals by themselves. He bumped into Aramis in his palace wing once, but managed to squash his instinct to run to the Minister and wrap himself around his legs.

‘Morning Minister,’ he said and bowed slightly, and Aramis looked like he was about to be sick. He bowed down too and almost ran away after replying with the customary ‘Morning, Majesty’.

Louis spent half that night crying. He missed Aramis so much and wanted nothing more than an Aramis Hug after a fencing match and a walk in the garden with Musket. But he couldn’t betray his family like that, he couldn’t forget Papa.

*****

One day he heard voices when passing Aramis’ office and stopped by just to be close to him for a little bit. It went completely against his Plan but he was only 7 so he supposed he would experience weakness like that sometimes. Oh well, no one would know.

‘You know I’ve tried but I can’t _force_ my company on him,’ Aramis said. ‘If I just knew what I had done…I’d…I’m so sorry…’ Aramis’ voice hitches and then _someone_ \- a man - is crying silently, clearly trying to muffle their small sobs. Louis wonders who it is, but he’s not worried about them because they have Aramis to give them a hug and make it better. It sounds like Mama is actually in the room and shushing whoever’s crying. That means it must be serious business, so he leaves them to it and says a small prayer for the person who sounds so very upset.

Just before Mama reads him his bedtime story that day, she asks him whether he’s fallen out with Aramis and he says ‘no’. He dreams of falling off trees and horses and being all alone with no one there to catch him.

*****

The commemoration celebration for Papa was today. It was one of these days when Louis really missed Aramis Hugs and the strength they provided. But today was Papa's day and Louis had to respect that, even though Aramis was sat so close to him that he would fall straight into an Aramis Hug if he just tilted slightly. 

The ceremony was quite boring and none of the people there seemed to actually have loved Papa so it all seemed a bit pointless.

It’s almost over when the shots are fired. 

People are screaming and running, and he sees a flurry of feathered hats and blue capes as Mama's musketeers scramble to fight the attackers. 

'Sire, _move_ ,' Aramis is saying with urgency in his voice and Louis wants to obey but he is frozen in place. When he does finally move, Aramis is pulling him to the ground and them Louis hears two shots and something falls next to him and Aramis. And oh...he thinks this is almost like an Aramis Hug but more stressful as Aramis is pinning him to the ground with his body, Louis's head safely tucked in under Aramis' chin. 

'Don't look, you're okay, I've got you,' Aramis is saying and for some reason he sounds terrified. 

'Just get him out of here,' Aramis orders someone standing next to them a few moments later, and Louis wonders why he sounds so strange and raspy. Then Captain D'Artagnan is grabbing him and carrying him away in haste. He's pushed into a carriage next to Mama and it immediately takes off. He wonders if his Plan upset Aramis so much that he no longer wanted to ride with them. 

'Louis!' his Mama shouts as soon as she sees him. 'Where are you hurt?!' she says running her hands all over him. He has no idea what this is about because he feels fine if a bit shaken but then he looks down and he sees the red covering his tunic all over. He knows red is bad and really wants Aramis to explain what's happening because he really is not hurt. 

*****

No one will properly explain and he needs his Aramis. He understands that he's been attacked and Mama has told him that the attackers have been dealt and that she just needed to speak to a few more people before reading him a bedime story. Madame D'Artagnan is with Mama so Louis is not worried about her, but he does wonder why Madame D'Artagnan looks like she has been crying. 

*****

A day passes and Louis has still not seen Aramis. Which really feels terrible because he misses his First Minister _oh so much_. The Minister for War - Louis doesn't really remember his name - keeps following Mama around though. He's never taken much interest in Louis but he's suddenly trying to make conversation with him and Louis doesn't like him because he seems wildly insce..insn...insincere (Louis remembers the word eventually but reading has been much less fun without Aramis). 

That evening Mama goes away for a couple of hours and she's shaking when she comes back. She thinks Louis is asleep, but he can hear her praying well into the night through her tears. He wants to comfort her, but he doesn't know how. 

*****

The following day Mama is angry.

Mama's servant brings Mama her terribly sad and ugly black dress. The last time Louis had seen it was when Papa went away, and he hopes that all his Musketeers are okay. Mama throws the dress down and storms away, telling off the servant girl for being 'presumptuous' (whatever that means..., another thing to ask Aramis).

Then the Minister for War turns up at dinner followed by Captain D'Artagnan. The Captain looks like he's in pain but the minister and him talk about Mama having to be 'prepared for the worst' and 'realistic'. Louis hopes they're not preparing for another war and makes another mental note to ask Aramis when he's back from wherever he's gone. 

Mama eventually gives the Minister her Serious Queen Look and he scurries away but Captain D'Artagnan remains at the table. No one speaks and Louis wishes he was as good a hugger as Aramis to comfort Mama and the Captain. 

*****

Louis goes to church on Sunday but it's really quite boring without Aramis there. The sermon catches his ear though - something about how God loves all the people on earth. Louis doesn't know how many people there are but he knows it's lots. He realises that perhaps his Plan was a bit silly. Louis is no God but if God can love _all_ the people, then surely Louis could divvy up his love between a fair few too? One Aramis may not make much of a difference, he thinks. Aramis is quite tall but Louis supposes that a few extra inches don't require that much extra love. 

It's a weight off his shoulders and he can't wait to tell Mama and of course Aramis. But where is he? 

*****

He isn't even really looking for Aramis when he finds him. He hears Madame D'Artagnan shouting at somebody and he follows her voice. He finds himself at the palace infirmary and...

Oh no. _Oh no…_

Aramis is there and he looks even worse than Papa did when God took him. He's pale and there's a huge bandage wrapped around his stomach, and when Louis sneaks by to grab his hand he realises that Aramis is all hot and shaky.

'You can't be here, Your Majesty,' someone says and Louis ignores them. He's the king, he can do as he pleases (Aramis told him that very many times).

'Aramis,' he says, hoping to get his favourite Minister's attention. The man doesn't even stir though. Louis hopes he's just really tired, but he knows you don't end up in the infirmary if you're just tired. 'Aramis, I'm sorry,' he tries again, and this time shakes the Minister. It doesn't do any good though and Louis can already feel his bottom lip trembling.

He realises Madame D'Artagnan is kneeling next to him and saying something but he doesn't care. God must have seen his stupid Plan and now Aramis was asleep forever and they'd never play Musketeers and do mathematics together and Aramis would go to heaven without knowing that Louis loves him.

'Let's go to Mama, little Majesty,' Madame D' Artagnan is saying. He doesn't want to leave in case Aramis comes back while he's away but he also does need Mama.

He sits in her lap as she tells him that the Bad Men shot Aramis because they didn't like that he was protecting Louis, and that Louis was not in any way to blame because Aramis actually loved protecting him. She says they just need to pray now so that, Aramis could get better and play Musketeers with Louis again. He tells Mama about his Plan and how he now knows he loves Aramis and his Mama hugs him tight. 

*****

Louis prays and prays while Aramis sleeps and sleeps. Louis still has to go to lessons, so he asks Nounours to sit with Aramis so that his Minister doesn't have to be all alone when the Captain and Madame D'Artagnan and Mama are also busy. Nounours also stays with Aramis when Louis needs to go away to cry - he thinks it's best to hide that so he doesn't interrupt Aramis' rest. 

*****

He can't help himself and cries in infirmary once. He didn’t mean to but he overheard Mama talking to the court physician. He was telling her that she'd do well to appoint a new First Minister because this one wouldn't survive the night. Louis bursts into tears and runs into the room, manners be damned. 

Mama tries to intercept him as he goes but he doesn't care. He climbs the bed Aramis is laid out, kneels and grabs his hand. 

'Please Aramis, wake up, please,' he manages to choke out through his tears. It’s very rude but he’s been polite for days now and it’s clearly not helped. Mama is trying to pull him back but he can’t let go because because…oh god…

‘Louis, sweetheart,’ she tries but he wails so loud that he can no longer even hear her. He feels a bit bad for Nounours who has to experience him being so sad but this is worse than anything Louis has ever experienced and why is it happening so soon after Papa, he can’t…

His eyes grow so puffy and his throat so raw that it takes him a few moments to realise that a pair of big brown eyes is staring up at him. Aramis! His Minister groans and tries to say something but it comes out as a cough and there’s a flurry of people around them. Someone is propping Aramis up on pillows and the physician is next to them with a cup of water which he promptly helps Aramis sip on. Aramis is still very pale and he looks disoriented, but he keeps trying to talk.

‘Kn’g is c-cry…ing…Smone help’im,’ he finally manages to rasp out and Louis continues to cling. If he had known earlier that Aramis would come back just to worry about him, he would have cried sooner.

Aramis looks incredibly confused to find Louis by his side. Aramis doesn't so much try to push Louis away when he tries to cuddle up further, but he does try to make himself as small as possible for some reason. Louis can't leave him though, he has to set everything right, so he plants a gentle kiss on Aramis' stubbled cheek. 

'Are you an angel?' Aramis whispers, his voice tinged with pain and wonder at the same time.

Louis is most definitely not an angel so he shakes his head and giggles and Aramis tenses.

'Am I in hell then...? What about...nnggh...Will never see Porthos again...' Aramis is mumbling to no one in particular and Louis is starting to get scared. Why would Aramis think these strange thoughts?

'Louis, come let Aramis rest,' his Mama says and Aramis looks at her with wide, scared eyes.

'What is this?' Aramis pleads with Mama for an answer, all decorum forgotten, while Louis rearranges himself so that his head is resting on Aramis's shoulder as he continues to cling to Aramis' arm. 

'It's an opiate, sir, for the pain. It can cause confusion,' the physician interjects, hand pressed to Aramis' forehead, checking for temperature Louis thinks.

Mama dismisses the courtiers and the physician eventually, telling them that she needs to catch up with Aramis on confidential state affairs. She takes a seat on the opposite side of the bed to Louis and holds Aramis' other hand. 

'We should probably talk,' Mama starts and Aramis is shaking again. 'It's nothing bad,' Mama reassures - she must have made the same observation as Louis about Aramis acting all strange. 

'I can go, just give me...Majesty...' Aramis tries to haul himself up and groans in pain and Louis is so confused. Mama gently pushes him back down onto the bed and Louis squeezes him just that bit tighter to keep him in place.

Aramis looks meaningfully at him and then back at Mama and Louis knew adults could talk without words like that but he wishes he could understand them now because Aramis does not look happy at all. 

His Mama sighs and Aramis tries to move again. Louis wonders why Aramis would even want to leave and then he can feel himself go all cold when the realisation dawns on him. This was all his fault... The Plan... He has to tell Aramis. 

So he continues to cling and explains how he loved Aramis but felt like he was forgetting Papa and how it scared him but thinking Aramis was Gone was even more scary because he _really_ loves Aramis and that's when he starts crying and realises that Mama is crying and Aramis is just laying there looking like he's about to cry too... 

'I really am in heaven...'he mumbles and plants a kiss on top of Louis' head. Mama looks really worried for about half a second and then she's giving them her Gentle Smile. Louis almost thinks Aramis has fallen asleep again but then his Minister whispers - ‘I’ll never let you forget your Papa’ - before he drifts off.

Yes, Louis loves Aramis. A lot. That’s more than okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do share any thoughts in the comments! Positive vibes feed the muse, constructive vibes feed the writing skills!


End file.
